


Crying Ocean Eyes

by livingtrashcan05



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homesickness, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Light Angst, M/M, This is better than the tags, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingtrashcan05/pseuds/livingtrashcan05
Summary: Lance is homesick, so he goes to Keith for comfort.This is better than my horrible tagging and summarizing skills make it out to be. Give me a chance, plz.





	Crying Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written months ago, and I didn't change anything about it, so please enjoy my horrible writing skills. I am always open to criticism, as long as it is constructive.

Lance stared at the ceiling of his room, tears running down the sides of his face. He missed messing around with his friends and siblings. He missed going to Varadero Beach with his family and swimming in the clear blue ocean. He missed his family. He missed Cuba. He missed Earth. He missed home. Lance closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew that his family wouldn’t want him to internalize all of these negative emotions.

Tightly hugging his pillow to his chest, Lance quietly shuffled down the hall. He didn’t know where he was going or what he was doing. He wanted to talk to someone but he didn’t know who. Shiro didn’t seem like himself, so he didn’t trust him with this valuable ammunition. Pidge had her brother on board with her, while his brothers were billions of miles away, and Lance knew that she hated being woken up unless absolutely necessary. While Hunk was a fantastic listener, Lance doubted that he could even wake him up. Allura and Coran had never even seen Earth, so Lance doubted they could help. That left Keith. Lance felt uncomfortable talking to him about this. Keith had nothing to miss on Earth. He didn’t have any family that Lance knew of, and he doubted that Keith would like being woken in the middle of the night just because Lance was feeling down.

Lance continued to walk down the hall, until he reached his destination, even though he had no idea where he was going. It was Keith’s door. “Here goes,” Lance muttered under his breath.  
Knock knock  
“Who’s there?”  
“I-it’s Lance. Can I come in?” The door wooshed open to reveal Keith, sitting up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. Tentatively, Lance shuffled in.  
“Is everything okay?”  
“I-” Lance sat on the edge of Keith’s bed, his long legs tucked up underneath him. “I couldn’t sleep, and I didn’t have anyone else to talk to, so I came here.” Keith scooted next to Lance and looked at his hands in his lap. He seemed to be thinking hard about something. Lance hugged his pillow close to his chest and buried his face in it.  
“A-are you okay, Lance?” Keith asked, startled and a bit worried. Lance lifted his face off his pillow and sniffed. “No. I-i miss Earth. I miss my family and friends back home in Cuba. I miss walking down Avenida Las Americas with my family. I miss meeting up with my friends in Cafe Havana. I miss Varadero Beach and swimming in the ocean…” Lance trailed off. His face grew hot and his eyes burned with tears.

Keith didn’t know what to do. He had never seen Lance so emotionally vulnerable. However, he had to admire Lance’s courage to actually come talk to someone about his feelings, which was something Keith had never really been able to do. He always kept everything inside, away from everyone. Friend or foe. Without thinking, Keith pulled Lance into a warm hug. He could feel Lance’s shuddering sobs, soaking his shirt. But he didn’t care. He felt something… different. He wanted to be there for Lance during this. Before Keith left Team Voltron to continue his Marmora training, he would’ve pushed Lance away. Told him to go deal with it on his own. But now, when they had finally seen each other after all this time, Keith wanted Lance close. He was inspired by Lance’s courage. He knew it took a lot to come talk to someone, and he wanted Lance to know that they were still teammates. Fellow Paladins, even if Keith didn’t have a lion anymore.

Keith rocked back and forth, making motherly hushing noises, letting Lance cry himself out. Finally, Lance pulled away.   
“Sorry,” Lance wiped his eyes on his sleeve.  
“Why?”  
“I got your shirt all wet and I woke you up in the middle of the night just so I could whine.” Lance looked down at his hands, unable to make eye contact.  
“Really, Lance, it’s fine.” Keith looked at the boy sitting next to him tilting his head slightly. Keith then looked at the floor, studying every little crack and crevice, though there were few.

“Lance?” Keith asked quietly. Lance quickly glanced at Keith who was intensely studying his fingers. “W-would you like to stay here for the night?” Lance’s eyes widened in surprise. He certainly didn’t expect that. He’d expected Keith to tell him to go back to his own room or to never to talk about this ever again.  
“Keith, I-” Lance began.  
“It’s fine. It was stupid to ask.” Keith crossed his arms and looked away from Lance. Of course he didn’t want to stay. He just needed someone to talk to. Nothing else. Of course he didn’t feel the same way. Lance liked Allura. That was extremely clear. Why would he notice Keith, the angry, angsty, half-Galra loser; when he had beautiful, smart, kind, princess of Altea, Allura? Lance didn’t know how Keith loved the way his eyes lit up when someone got one of his stupid jokes, or when he was simply hanging out with the other Paladins and Allura and Coran. Lance didn’t know how his laugh made Keith forget all his worries. Lance didn’t know.

“Keith.”  
Lance’s voice snapped Keith out of his thoughts. He tentatively looked at the Cuban, with his eyes like two beautiful oceans. Keith could look into those eyes for the rest of his life. Lance gave Keith a small, nervous smile. Keith had missed that smile. He had missed that smile more than he could say.  
“I would love to stay the night.” Keith smiled. A true smile. A smile, though he would never admit, Lance missed. Lance had missed Keith and his stupid mullet.   
“Move over mullet, I want some room.”  
“Some things never change.” Keith thought as he smiled at Lance, who was crawling over to where the pillows were.  
“I love you, Lance. More than you will ever know.” Lance didn’t hear Keith’s whisper.


End file.
